Some Flames
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Post ep S29E20 Zax Oneshot. Finally the episode we've all been waiting for, this is just a simple conversation between Zoe and Max following last night's events.


**A/N: Aaagh last nights episode was amazing! Even if Zax hadn't got back together it was still one of the best - can't believe Dylan was an inspector. But Oh my God that trail of lighters Max left for Zoe was so cute, I love them both! Still excited this morning. Sorry I didn't upload last night, fanfiction was down :( Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

**Some flames**

"So what do you see?" asked Max

"What?"

"You said you don't see me as just a porter."

"I don't. You're kind, smart, funny…" said Zoe

"And here I was thinking I was just good in bed"

"Erm you're ok I suppose"

"You suppose"

"Well you're not the best but you're certainly not the worst"

"I can't believe you just said that"

"What because I have a past or because I said you're not the best person I've slept with"

"Both" he said wounded

"I'm sorry I was joking" Zoe said then added "Didn't mean to make you jealous."

He ignored her "So how many people have you slept with?"

She laughed "Yeah nice try"

"You don't know do you?"

"I have a rough idea thank you very much"

"Well you're certainly not just my boss"

"I'm not anymore"

"True, ok then you're not just a doctor"

"What am I then?" she asked cheekily

"You're amazing Zoe and I can't believe I ever let you go. Your clever, generous, talented and have slept with way too many guys not to tell me who they are if I know them. Come on you're not getting away that easily" he smiled, his hand sneaking round to her bum.

She removed his hand before speaking "Not here"

"Oh so we're still in the sneaking around phase even though this is no longer you're hospital"

"Oh shut up"

"Obviously Dylan was one"

"No! What is it you have with me and Dylan? We're friends and we just so happen to be friends who live together to share the rent money, that's all."

"Alright alright, but it is somebody I know?"

"I don't think so"

"Ever had a gay fling?"

"Why?" she questioned slowly "Who are you thinking of?"

"Connie"

"Max I really didn't need that image" she moaned causing him to laugh harder "She's horrible anyway"

"Well I didn't say it had to be a healthy relationship. One of those love-hate things, you know"

"Like what we have"

"Something like that"

They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Max spoke "You know I don't care right?"

"I know" she said putting her arm around his waist

"Public affection Dr Hannah, what has gotten into you?"

"I know I think one of those clowns cast some sort of spell on me, when I wake up tomorrow I doubt any of this will have happened"

"Ok one, clowns can't cast spells and you really need a lecture of supernatural creatures because they are amazing, and two, this is happening and I'm not going to let you sneak off in the morning. I'll booby trap the house."

"What makes you think I'll have to sneak off?"

"I'm Max, trust me you're not going anywhere tonight"

"Right then, well after that remark I might just have to go home now" she said turning away from him.

"Ok ok" Max said grabbing her arm "You are an independent women who is definitely not susceptible to my charms and will definitely not be coming home with me tonight"

"Still not perfect but it'll do"

"But I do have the place to myself tonight, Robyn and Lofty are at the pub. Apparently Lofty wanted to drink the thought of all the clowns away so I don't think they'll be coming home anytime soon."

"I didn't know Lofty was afraid of clowns"

"Neither did I"

"That reminds me. How did you manage to fix all the computers, it was pretty impressive."

"Just spent way too much time on them when I was a teenager. You will never believe it but I was a weedy little kid who lacked vitamin D because I never went outside because I was always gaming"

"No I'd never believe it" said Zoe sarcastically

"Told you that you wouldn't"

"Oh sorry did the sarcasm not come through?"

"No it did" he replied

Silence descended again but it wasn't uncomfortable although Max kept on glimpsing at her out of the corner of her eye and it was making her uneasy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Zoe asked after a while

Max leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zoe's pushing her against the wall behind "Because you're beautiful" he said.

She just responded by leaning further into the kiss, savouring the familiarity and not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you so much" she said

"Why did you leave?"

"Max, you know why"

"No I know the story you told everybody else. I suggested both of us going and you chose not to. Why did you leave me?"

"Because I'm not right for you. You should be with someone young and whole"

"But I want you"

"That was where you were supposed to tell me I _am_ young and whole, Max. That's twice in one day you've called me old"

"No come on that's not fair, we were talking cross purposes"

"Thank you for fixing my lighter by the way"

"You're worth it"

Zoe chuckled "The trail was sweet"

"Yeah I thought you'd appreciate them more than Big Mac's poetry"

"Should I ask?"

"Probably not. Anyway I'd do anything for you"

"I love you Max"

"Yeah well I have to say that, you are my boss"

"Will you stop saying that, I'm not, I let it go because I wanted to and out of all the things I've done in the past few months that is the last thing that I regret."

"So what do you regret?"

"Leaving things on bad terms with Tess, still not stopping smoking, nearly letting Molly die because I couldn't see past the end of my nose, did I mention I still smoke."

"Anything else?"

Zoe sighed "You know what else Max"

He smiled as they walked on "I love you too by the way"

"I know"

"Anyway even if you aren't my boss anymore I'd still rather do what you say than what Connie says"

Zoe thought about that, "What are you thinking about?" asked Max regarding her silence

"So you'll do what I tell you to do" said Zoe

"Within reason" said Max, "I'm not just a porter remember, I don't have to do everything the doctors tell me."

"Mmm"

"What?"

"I was just thinking about that list."


End file.
